blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Isaiah And Shred's Adventures! Ep.1-Eddsworld? I Thought This Was Isaiah And Shred's Adventures!
Jayden: *Slams down the trunk to his car, gets in, and starts it up* (Mr.Zaya: Yes. I am sorry, this will be the only Episode Jayden will be in.) Shred:...And good riddings! Jayden: *hits him, then drives off* (So do we have to follow through Word through word *With Minimal Dialouge Change*) (No. Either the script, or a slight reference.) (Ok) LATER Shred: *Screams in distress* Isaiah: *backs away from the toilet and runs downstairs* Shred: Axel... I-I- accidentally flushed t-the keys to the fridge down the toilet...! Axel:FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Eva:Watch teh lauguage! Isaiah: Go to the toilets and go down? Eva:I guess since we have no choice.... Isaiah: *puts a fishbowl on his head* Okay Axel, Flush me down! Axel:*Flushes down*\ Shred: *puts a fishbowl on his head and hits the flushing button and goes down* Axel:Should we follow... Eva:Meh you stay and drag us back up if needed! Eva:*Puts on Bowl and follows* Axel:*Flushes* The gang goes down* Isaiah: Hmm.... let's see. Eva:So ya think if ya just flushed um they would be close probably. (Hey Zaya go on Chat!) (I did just now.) Isaiah: Let's see what the tourist guider has to say! Guider: Hello. I am Mark Alantain. I will be your tour guide today. Here is a little movie: *a picture of an Alantian dying on land* Now this is our museum. Isaiah: *whispers to Axel, Eva and Shred* They'res our keys! Axel:Lets wait till they leave. (The Tourists leave to the next exhibit) Isaiah: The coast is clear. *grabs the key* (The camera takes a picture of them) Isaiah: DAMMIT! Eva:*Breaks camera off and carries with* Axel:Lets bail! Shred: I don't think that cut it... Isaiah: *runs outside* THE ZOO! COME ON GUYS! Eva:I know >:) Isaiah & Shred: *Run into the zoo with a giant octopus* Eva:wAIT UP *fOLLOWS THEM* Isaiah: *leans on the glass* Axel:Dud eI don't think thats safe... Isaiah: And? (The glass breaks) The Octopus: *screetches, picks up Isaiah and throws him off* Axel:lulz*Runs off* Eva:You ok Isaiah? Shred: HE WAS FLUNG FOR GODS SAKE. Axel:And if he is as powerful as he said that shouldn't have hurt to bad. Shred: *bumps into an officer* Aw crap... Isaiah:*slaps Shred* Thanks a lot, nerd... Axel:JUST SWIM UP! Eva:*fACEPALM* Exicutioner:*ties balloons to each of their necks causing them to float up in the air* Isaiah: Again, Thanks Shred. *slaps him* Eva:Don's worry we still got the keys and we WILL find a way out. If we don't...GAHHHHHHHHHHH! Isaiah: *teleports back home* You were sayin'? Eva:Nothing hey guys...WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT WHEN WE WERE CAUGHT! Axel:O.O Isaiah: You wanted them to be bamboozled so easily?! Eva:Good point that was kinda a fun also couldn't we have juist broke the locks are selves? Axel:...No... Eva:Oh well lets just open the fridge Isaiah: Eva, you wanna brake the FUCK out of your hands? *takes th key, and unlocks the fridge* Eva:I siad oh well just forget about. THE END ' '(So now what...POKéquest1!) (Either that or we can do the next episode of ISA.) (Meh.Both I'am pretty pissed at the reason I got banned for chat.Reason:N/A) (She said you're underaged, and she doesn't like you, and you're annoying. That's a weak reason. Let's stop going to the chat and can you make yours?) (I'll try I mean how did it become a chat admin. Its so stupid.And the link to the first episod eisn't needed because those episodes are just for me to begin and I'll make them later lets start. (Johnny did) (Well i blame him to he let it do what it did.Well Episode seven is ready to be edited and I'am waiting for Episode 2 of The Adventures) Category:Episodes